criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Safety Last
Safety Last is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of Patriot City (Season 1) and the fifth case overall. It takes place in the Greeny District of Patriot City. Plot After the arrest, David got tickets to go see the movie, Gone in a Minute. Inside the movie theater, they hear a loud crash outside the movie theater. They head to outside and found actor, Cliff Montgomery, dead in the car accident. While investigating, the team saw European actor James Urgenlus screaming in the parking lot. Later, the player found a newspaper with Bucky Johnson's name on it, who the team spoke to him in the last case. The team also found a cigarette butt with Perry's DNA. Later, Leonard tells the team that Stacy is at the crime scene taking photos. When the team finish talking to Stacy, the team found a photo of the victim and the victim's assistant Martha Glenn. Mid-investigation, Leonard found the victim's whereabouts before the murder, which was revealed to be the victim's garage. Later, Martha called the team saying that someone broke into the garage. They investigated the garage and found Bucky hiding behind a stack of boxes. Asking Bucky why he broke in the victim's garage, he said that he gave the victim a expensive bracelet and want it back. While the team got all of the five suspects, James was furious at Cliff after shooting a sword fight gone wrong. Perry wrote a I.O.U. letter about the victim giving away his cigarettes. When Bucky gave away a expensive bracelet to the victim, he wanted it back to his girlfriend on their engagement. The victim nodded at him and Bucky wrote a threat to the victim if he doesn't give it back to him. After Stacy's husband was murdered, Stacy tried to scare the victim with a prop finger because he was making fun of her son. While Martha was still working for the victim, Martha and Cliff got into a argument when Cliff said a racist joke on TV. The team got enough evidence to arrest European actor James Urgenlus for the murder. Upon admitting the murder, James said Cliff was racist jokes about Europe, which caused the people to have a protest. Offended by his jokes, James sprayed Cliff with poison spray, leaving Cliff to crash James' flamer. Judge Peterson sentenced him to 30 years in prison. After the arrest, the team went back to the movie theater to help Bucky find his hat. When the team found his hat, Jason ran up to the team saying he saw Jack in the movie theater. Questioning Jason where he saw him, he replied that he is going to watch Pirates of Bermuda. When they got inside the theater, they didn't find him. While investigating the movie theater, the player found a locked door. When they unlocked the door, they found Jack standing in front of them. When the team tried to arrest him again, Jack gave them a horrific smile and said he was with someone else and helping him to sneak into the tunnel entrance, where they the artifacts. Jack runs away from the police again, only to give the team that Jack has an assistant. After all the events, the team search for Jack to stop him for stealing the artifacts in Greeny Tunnel. Summary Victim *Cliff Montgomery (Died in a car accident) Murder Weapon *Poison Spray Killer *James Urgenlus Suspects PCC5Suspect1(Finished).png|James Urgenlus PCCase5Suspect2.png|Bucky Johnson Case5Suspect3.png|Perry Lox Case5Suspect4(Finished).png|Stacy Ballinsky Case5Suspect5(Finished).png|Martha Glenn Quasi Suspects PCC6Suspect1.png|Jason Livingston |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Killer's Profile *The killer watches racing movies *The killer owns a Cleaverloft *The killer is a runner *The killer has green eyes *The killer's height is 5 '6" Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' * Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Victim's Body, Car Hood Badge; Victim Identified: Cliff Montgomery; New Suspect: James Urgenlus) * Ask James what happened (Prerequisite: Parking Lot investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Movie Theater) * Investigate Movie Theater (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Cigarette Butt) * Examine Faded Newspaper (New Suspect: Bucky Johnson) * Examine Cigarette Butt (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (New Suspect: Perry Lox) * Question Bucky why his newspaper was in the movie theater (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) * Confront Perry about the cigarette butt (Prerequisite: Bucky Johnson interrogated) * Analyze Victim's Body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches racing movies) * Analyze Car Hood Badge (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a Cleaverloft) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Garage (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Suitcase, Smartwatch; New Suspect: Stacy Ballinsky) *Confront Stacy why she is taking photos of the crime scene (Prerequisite: Garage investigated) *Examine Victim's Suitcase (Result; Photo Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Martha Glenn) *Ask Martha if she knew the victim (Prerequisite: Martha Glenn identified; Profile updated: Martha owns a Cleaverloft) *Examine Smartwatch (Result: Smartwatch Data) *Analyze Smartwatch (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a runner; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Destroyed Car) *Investigate Destroyed Car (Clues: X-Ray, Torn Paper) *Examine X-Ray (Result: Green Powder) *Examine Green Powder (Result: Mint) *Analyze Mint (03:00:00) *Ask James where he got his scar (Prerequisite: Mint analyzed; Profile updated: James watches racing movies and owns a Cleaverloft) *Examine Torn Paper (I.O.U. Letter) *Ask Perry about his debt to the victim (Prerequisite: I.O.U. Letter restored; Profile updated: Perry watches racing movies, owns a Cleaverloft and is a runner) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Shelves (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Note, Locked Chest, Pile of Papers) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Threat) *Ask Bucky why he threaten the victim (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Bucky is a runner) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Severed Finger) *Analyze Severed Finger (12:00:00) *Confront Stacy about the severed finger (Prerequisite: Severed Finger analyzed; Profile updated: Stacy owns a Cleaverloft and is a runner) *Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Video Camera (09:00:00) *See why Martha and the victim had an argument (Prerequisite: Video Camera unlocked; Profile updated: Martha watches racing movies and is a runner; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chairs) *Investigate Chairs (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief, Empty Spray) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00; Profile updated: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Empty Spray (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (12:00:00; All tasks before must be completed; Murder Weapon registered: Poison Spray; Profile updated: The killer's height is 5 '6") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Grass Is Greener (5/6) (1 star) 'Grass Is Greener (5/6)' *Ask Bucky what he wants (Available after unlocking Grass Is Greener) *Investigate Movie Theather (Prerequisite: Bucky Johnson interrogated; Clue: Hat) *Give Bucky his hat back (Prerequisite: Movie Theater investigated) *Question Jason where is Jack (Prerequisite: Bucky Johnson interrogated) *Investigate Movie Theather again ((Prerequisite: Jason Livingston interrogated; Clue: Locked Door) *Examine Locked Door (Result: Unlocked Door) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * The case title comes from the idiom "safety first", which means paying attention. * Gone in a Minute is a parody of Gone in 60 Seconds. * Cleaverloft is a parody of Chevrolet. * Pirates of Bermuda is a parody of the Pirates of the Caribbean film series.